User blog:Captain Warrior/Katy Perry vs Taylor Swift. Rivalry Rap Battles Episode 4
Welcome to my fourth official battle for my series, Rivalry Rap Battles. Today we have Katy Perry battling Taylor Swift to see who is the better pop singer. Intro VS! BEGIN! Katy Perry: (starts at 0:13) I'm Wide Awake and full of energy to kick your ass. I got the eye of the tiger and Roar like one at full blast. You better put your dusty glasses on to keep both eyes on me. The other Part of Me is Mean, when it comes to the dark side of me. I get Chained to the Rhythm, when I start spitting bars just to mention. Make you have anxiety like your dreams about paparazzi attention. Lucky You for starting to make songs when you were still a child. But you winning Our battle is one of your Teenage Dreams that's very Wild. You're such a loner, Taylor, that you are your own manager. Better be a songwriter for hire, 'cause your singing career is slowing down for an amateur. This will get dangerous, so you should Shake It Off, and I don't mean get groovy. I'm lyrically killing you, so this won't be a happy ending, Not Like in The Movies. Taylor Swift: (starts at 0:55) Try to rap against me, you clearly must have Woken up in Vegas. When you came to fight, I Knew You Were in Trouble for being that courageous. Let me rap about your American history, 'cause I know it like the back of my hand. You're a hilarious MC, you must have gotten help from Russell Brand. Showing more Bad Blood than your parents did with gritty fury. You're a much bigger pussy than your own cat Kitty Purry. Even though I'm scared of beetles, I'm bigger than their music, just ask McCartney and Apple. You might as well get your teddy bear to cuddle, 'cause this won't be a pretty battle. But feel free to have my brother take pictures of you both once this is all done. You're a horrible performer, much worse than your debut album. Like your tattoos, you need Jesus, and to go with the flow at last. Allow me to throw you a Chapstick for your crusty lips to kiss my ass! Katy Perry: (starts at 1:36) At least I have tattoos, while you're too much of a bitch to get a real one. You're not Fearless, the amount of things you're afraid of are a ton. After hearing you rap, like my favorite emoji, there are no emotions of how I felt. How dare you mention ex's when there's too much to list for your slutty self. It appears to me that you're moody, but I'm aware you become it often. It explains a lot with a bunch of the emotional songs you've gotten. Should have stick to your first job, rather than bugging everyone with your music. I would give you an award, but Kanye would already beat you to it. Bringing your hopes up more than the Grammys did on you losing Album of the Year. Then you became a Daft Punk by rage-quitting and crying in a little bit of tears. You go crazy when you're feeling 22, even the neighbors started to hate. It would be best for you to go to sleep, after staying up too late. Taylor Swift: (starts at 2:17) Now I shall Begin Again with another lyrical verse. Nowadays you're just staring into Blank Space, only getting worse and worse. Your raps need some perfume, 'cause they all smell like Purre shit. And not to mention, they're much more pitiful than you playing Smurfette. You won't be Walking On Air; you'll have a bigger fall than you were from Columbia Records. Making you drop deeper than your own male voice, but a little bit better. You should lay off all those outfits, I bet your crew has had enough of them. This fat version of Amy Winehouse got herself threatened by Lily Allen. You're such a weirdo, Katy, having locks of Miley's and my own hair. You being a frog is actually the only real talent that you share. This game is Mine, and We Are Never Getting Back Together to fight again. Life is full of little interruptions, but this one was a major one, and now it shall end. (ends at 2:58) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? RIVALRY RAP BATTLES! Who won? Katy Perry Taylor Swift Keep at it with those suggestions! Category:Blog posts